Sasuke
by Sasukebiggestfan
Summary: Naruto try's to find sasuke a date when sasuke named a girl he dated naruto gets mad and thinks about sakura. Sasuke passes out and sees sakura and naruto kissing and I will say no more because I will give away the story


It was a hot summer. Naruto and sasuke were sitting down with their backs turned to each other. Teme want to get a few bowls of ramen? No every time we eat some where it has to be ichiraku. Sasuke it will just be few bowls. I doubt that. Come on Sasuke it is cheaper than other fast food places. Naruto ramen gets old. Sasuke how dare you say that! Shut up dobe your so loud. Got a problem with is . Yeah I do dobe your so loud people all over the village could here you. Sasuke got up and started walking. Wait Sasuke slow down you can't leave your best friend.

They walked from the Uchiha compound to Kohona. It was a silent walk Sasuke enjoyed it Naruto didn't so he ask a question. Sasuke when are you going to start dating? Sasuke's eyes shot open. He never thought Naruto would be that crazy to ask a question like that. What do you mean dobe? Sasuke don't act like you don't know anything I just said. Besides you got all these girls who like you there has to be one you like. Naruto you don't get it those girls are real annoying screaming my name all the time. Wanting to do everything for me that isn't what I want. Well Sasuke I will be your personal date finder. I don't need that. Oh yes you do teme and you need a girl to get your mind off of things I will help you with that. No your going to do anything to fuck up my life. Teme a girl won't do that unless she is a drama queen. Well I guess I will try try it. Alright I knew you were not gay. What did you just say? Oh nothing I never said anything. What you say dobe. Now let's go back to Kohona teme. They started walking towards the leaf highway.

a

So I will ask about some of the girls ok say yes or no ok. Don't you think that is obvious dobe. No I didn't know it was that obvious Sasuke now let me ask you the questions ok. So do you like Ino, no, how about Tenten, no, Temari, never, Hinata, no, kochi, Tasmi, ichigo, yomichi, Karin,Tohumi, hinabi,udiyu,Chiyo,azalea,daisy,lotus,ponchi and Rionomi. All of them get a no expessially Karin. How can you say that to Karin you dated her. Sasuke got mad he wanted to kill Naruto. I don't like Karin just dated her because I felt sorry for her. But you never felt sorry for Sakura, Naruto had a serious face when he said that. Your being serious you dated Karin just because you felt sorry. But you never felt bad for Sakura. Naruto's eyes were turning red and aura was turning red to. You mean you never felt bad for Sakura, Naruto yelled with fury. Naruto's fist was balled up tight, blood was quickly spreading across his hand. Naruto started to cry. Sasuke you mean you never saw what Sakura was going through but you saw Karin's pain. How dare you do that. You mean you never noticed Sakura crying behind a bush the only real friend she had was me and Ino. And you tell me you never saw that. She would always cry because kids would pick on her and bully her. Sasuke she was almost raped for crying out loud. Naruto had a burst of tears sliding down his face. There was small puddle of blood on ground. Sasuke you must be real cold hearted to not see her pain. Sakura was in love with you Sasuke. She was madly in love with you. I never could her to love me more than you. She loved you still after the kage wanted to kill you. She loved you even as a criminal. She wanted to stop you herself. But you were to cold hearted to see that. Sasuke I can't believe this it is like I don't know you any more. Naruto fell to the floor still crying but a lot less than befor. Sasuke I don't understand that you naruto was interrupted by Sasuke. Naruto are you serious this all happened. Why else would I have said it. Sasuke was stiff and was getting cold his body temp dropped. He passed out on the dirt floor. Naruto quickly got up. Sasuke buddy get up please? SSSSAAASSSUSKKEE!

Naruto ran quickly to Sakura's house the hospital was to far. Naruto started to bang on the door. SAKURA OPEN UP IT IS AN EMERGENCY HURREY! Sakura ran quickly to the door. Naruto what are you doing outside on day like this? No time to explain. Sasuke passed out randomly and I came here the hospital was to far. Naruto lay him him in the bed. He is cold real cold Naruto what happened. Sakura l will talk to you about it in a few. Sakura nodded she new it was serious.

So what happened Naruto. I told him about what happened as you were little and stuff. And about he felt sorry for Karin that is why he dated her but he never felt sorry for you. Sakura is everything ok. Sakura was sad. Naruto I know you know him more than me and you must know why he acts like this. Naruto you have to find out he doesn't tell me anything your the only one who can get to him. Naruto he loves her more than me I get that let it go. Me and Sasuke are never gonna be let him and Karin be something. But Sakura when I said Karin he said no. Naruto he could of been lying for all I know. Sakura plz just understand he loves you always will. Ok Naruto I believe you. Sakura kissed Naruto on the lips. She let go. Naruto put his hand on her face and responded to this kiss. It was a total make out session. Sasuke walked into the living room. Sakura and Naruto had their eyes closed still kissing. Sasuke's eyes were shot open. His hands dropped to waist. He wanted to go over there and punch Naruto. He Iwanted to cry, die and run away but he didn't. He always wanted to be Sakura's first kiss. But it was Naruto. Sasuke soon saw them taking each others clothes off but Sakura pushed Naruto. Sakura was breathing heavy. Sasuke had tears coming out. He ran quickly ran to Naruto and punched him hard. Naruto dropped right on the floor. Sasuke what was that for. YOU KISSED SAKURA AND ALMOST HAD SEX WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT WAS THAT FOR. SASUKE DON't GET MAD AT ME BECAUSE YOU DID NOT MAKE A MOVE FIRST I WAS THE FIRST KISS AND I NEVER KNEW YOU LIKED SAKURA GET OVER IT YOU NEVER SHOW YOUR FEELINGS TO ANYONE HOW IS ANYONE SUPPOSE TO KNOW IF YOU DID ANY WAY IT IS NOT LIKE ANY ONE IS A MIND READER IN THE VILLAGE. Don't you THINK IT IS OBVIOUS THAT I DID. No it is not why don't you go date KARIN. Sasuke opened Sakura's door. SASUKE come back I need to talk to you come on. Sakura ran to Sasuke as fast as she could. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to face her. Sasu ke I never knew you liked me. Sasuke kissed Sakura it was long kiss. She let go Sasuke please I always loved you I never stopped. He kissed her again. Naruto ran to them and said sorry to Sasuke. Sasuke said sorry to surprisingly. Sasuke picked sakura up and threw her on the bed. They made love that night.

Over the next two months

Sasuke I have a nice birthday present. And what is that he said with a smirk? I am pregnaut with your baby. Are you sure? Yeah who else would it be. Naruto who else it will be me or him. SASUKE ARE YOU STILL ON THAT? Just kidding besides I was your first right. Of courses it was you and it hurt. Of course it did Sakura if it did not than you are a slut. Do you want to get slapped. No I do not. Sakura started to chuckle life couldn't get better for her.


End file.
